Forever
by girlswithguns
Summary: Four different girls, four different pasts, a story about fate and forever.
1. Cassandra

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Lost Boys "sigh" I only own my characters.**

_300 years ago_

_''Lady Cassandra you must not leave'' this comment was met with yet another sigh, "I don't have time for this Elise I will be back before anyone notices that I'm gone." She had to leave to see him_

_even if it meant that she couldn't come back. David was all that she could think about now even though she had been banned from seeing him, she was engaged after all and to a Duke, most would_

think of it as an honour, not compared to her David though. She gave a quick goodbye to her lifelong friend and mounted her horse, there was a secret that David had confided in her with and she 

_knew that she wasn't going to return but she couldn't stand to be away from her love. The last night that the had spent together came to her mind._

_"Drink this Cassandra and we can be together... forever" David handed the glass to her, a...vampire that just didn't seem possible but she trusted David with her life, if he hadn't been the one who _

_said it then she definately wouldn't have believed it. She looked once into his piercing blue eyes and that was all the conformation she needed, he was telling the truth. As much as it frightened her, _

_the prospect of spending an eternity with David was, well perfect. Without another thought she drank the red liquid...his blood, it was like nothing she had ever tasted. He took the glass and kissed _

_her passionately._

_Forever. That word reverberated in her mind as she rode into the night. Finally reaching the clearing she had no trouble finding her love, they held eachother in a tight embrace and then she looked_

_into his eyes but something was different, he looked at her with sadness. "I love y..." He was cut off and then she heard a sickening noise and David fell to the ground. Her scream was short all_

she could do was stare at his motionless body, it never occurred to her that vampires could die. She looked up with rage in her tearfilled eyes as she saw his killer. 

_Her fiance, "This is where you dissapear to all the time? to this?"he said in a mocking tone motioning to her love. Thats when she felt it, the rage that was burning inside of her changed her and_

she lunged at him.

Forever.

It seemed pretty damn far away now, she remembered her first kill the fear in his eyes.

"Three hundred years" she mumbled to herself while playing with the locket David gave to her as she climbed into her car. She was headed to Santa Carla the supposed murder capital of the world,

"if so many people die there then I guess they wont miss a few more" she said in a sarcastic tone. After that night she spent all her time alone without David there was just no point, she

lit a new cigarette and sped off letting her long black hair fly in the wind, it wasn't really her car of course but she didn't think the owner would mind, as she wiped a droplet of blood off of

her chin she gave out a small giggle. She'd set off just after sunset leaving plenty of time to get a place and sunproof it for the day. With her vampire eyes she could see the boardwalk

lights, "Not far now" talking to herself had become kind of a habit.

"Finally." Cassandra had gotten there sooner than expected and parked near a motel,she could just cover the windows during the day until she found something more perminent. She

decided to take a look around her new home. "jeez what a bunch of freaks, well I guess it wont be hard to blend" she said to herself as a bunch of drunk guys ran past. Cassandra

dressed in a corset top with a longskirt and boots being quite partial to her time. As she wandered she noticed four guys on bikes just sitting, scoping out the tourists, at first she didn't

really take much notice but she had to do a double take as she almost tripped over herself, "it can't be... David..." she whispered to herself.

**Kay thats the first chapter chikki's if i get at least 2 reviews ill post a new chapter if not then :(**


	2. Blaire

**Kay guys I'm so glad I got the reviews so I can repost thanx to Imaginationsation and MidnightNailPolish. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Lost Boys :( **

_15 years ago_

_Blaire could hear the screams of her mother and father she tried to block them out. "Mummy... daddy..?" She whispered not daring to make anymore noise. The last thing 4 year old Blaire's mother_

_told her was to stay here and stay quiet, even if she wanted to move she was scared frozen, sitting underneath the table near the top of the stairs. She could see them, the strange lady and her _

_friends laughing and talking to her parents but they were hurting them. Daddy was sleeping now, why was daddy sleeping? Everything was happening so fast she couldn't understand "Blaire.." _

_mummy called out, Blaire almost came out but everything stopped,"Wait!" the strange lady yelled but mummy was sleeping now too, "Someone else is here" she said as she looked up, almost _

_straight at Blaire, she whimpered, they're coming she thought to herself and she started to cry. Then the window opened and someone came in, she tried to make herself small so they wouldn't_

_see her but they heard her sobs and she saw them walking over, she shut her eyes waiting... _

_"sshhhh" a deep voice said to soothe her and a gentle hand rested on her cheek. Blaire slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her, he gave her a small smile and opened his arms _

_he didn't look like the others his eyes were different, they were dark, the others had scary yellow ones. So she gratefully lept into his arms and he quickly ran and jumped out the window, she gave_

_a little shriek "shh you're safe now" he soothed again as he sat down on a really big bicycle and put her down in front of him, she just sat there cuddling to her red blankie as they drove away. She _

_looked around, everything was going by so fast and the wind hit her face she liked it, she snuggled into the mans jacket so she wouldn't be cold, he didn't seem to mind._

_"Whats you're name little one?" he asked her after a while, for some reason she trusted this man so she answered "...Blaire" she said in almost a whisper, he still heard._

_"My names Dwayne" he replied as he stopped, she looked around and saw the police station, she knew because one of daddy's friends works there. Dwayne got off the big bike and picked her up_

_and she waited to see what he was doing. He got to the door and put her down, he crouched so she could look him in the eye "Just go inside and tell them where you live, okay Blaire?" she nodded _

_"They'll help you" he went to leave but she grabbed his hand, "Where are you going?" she panicked she didn't want him to go, she felt safe around him. "I have to go, but these people will help you_

_I promise, you're safe now" she wrapped her little arms around his neck and he gave her a tight hug, she took everything in from the feel of his jacket to his smell it was like the forest that daddy _

_takes her to but she smelled some yucky things too like smoke."Will you come back?" she questioned when she released her grip on his neck really not wanting him to leave._

_"Maybe one day" he replied, she gave him her blankie,_

_"you can give this back to me when you do" he smiled at her and tied it to his pants, now he has to come back she thought to herself. And with that he left looking back once to give her a smile._

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Whoa" Blaire yelped as she fell out of bed, "Damn stupid dream again" she couldn't get that night out of her mind, but who could forget the night that a bunch of friggin lunatics come into

your house and kill your parents. "I thought I heard you get up" Kate giggled out when she saw Blaire sitting on the floor in a pile of sheets, as she had obviously fallen out of bed. again.

Blaire pulled a face as she got up "Finish packing and then come down for breakfast" Kate said and then left.

Blaire never really liked her foster mum much but Kate took care of her so she couldn't really complain. But today she was moving to Santa Carla, she was nineteen now and she'd finally

gotten enough money to move out and get a place of her own and one of her friends said that Santa Carla was the place to start new. She pulled on her ripped blue jeans and red singlet

top with her boots and an odd arrangement of all kinds of jewellery, Kate always said it looked strange but Blaire couldn't really care less.

As Blaire ate her breakfast and did some last minute things before heading off Kate ran riot with all kinds of rules and things to remember, as much as she appreciated Kate she really

wasn't going to call her three times a day she was moving out for christs sake not going off to fight a war.

There was a mess of hugs and kisses as Blaire tried to get into the taxi and say goodbye to all of Kate's kids. Before she left Kate stopped her, "here Blaire I saved this up for you" she

said as she handed Blaire an envelope with a load of cash in it. "Oh my gosh Kate I can't take this" she replied attempting to hand it back. All Kate did was shake her head, Blaire jumped

out of the car and gave her a hug, "bye", Blaire didn't like to cry so she quickly got back into the taxi and left before anyone noticed.

Because of the rough night she had previously Blaire slept the whole way to Santa Carla. The taxi pulled up outside her apartment building and the driver nudged her awake, she handed

him some money and got out of the car to take a look at her new home, to be honest it looked pretty run down but feeling optimistic she decided that it would look better in the inside.

She was sadly mistaken, it was..well it was pretty bad.

Blaire had decided to spend a few days fixing up her apartment and by now it was looking pretty ok so she spent the day out on the beach looking for a job and working on her tan. So far

she had a few places that she could choose from, whichever seemed the least sleezy. She sat down on the sand just as the sun was setting, she always loved watching the sun set but

was afraid of the night. Just as she was beginning to relax listening to the waves a bunch of completely drunk guys started coming in her direction, "crap" Blaire knew how to defend

herself but these guys were admittedly bigger than those she'd taken on before and there were way more of them. "Hey honey" the one who appeared to be leading the group said, "yeh

babe what's up?" another one chimed in.

"Get stuffed" she replied simply instantly realising that she shouldn't have.

"Ooooo a feisty one ey!" damn it, time to go she thought to herself as she got up to leave, one of them grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, then they were all over her jeering and

grabbing. Memories started to come back and fear took over, the more she struggled the more they enjoyed themselves. She got a few good punches in and then gave up completely, just

as she thought she was done for the guys started yelling but it was shock now, not enjoyment. Then they all let go and it sounded like they were fighting somebody else but she didn't

open her eyes she just curled up into a ball and waited. The yelling stopped, at least from around her and she felt something fall on her hands. She opened her eyes, a red cloth,

"wait...blankie?" she looked up only to see a familiar

motor bike drive off.

**Kaykay the next few chapters will be kind of like the first two so bear with me and ill get on with the story more reviews pls!**


	3. Rose

**thanx for the reviews heres another chappie, just so ya no the now setting in each chapter is 1987 i didn't really make that clear**

_4 years ago_

_"Hey time to go kiddo" Marko said as he dragged Rose off the ground and to the safety of the other side of the road just as a car wizzed past. "Very funny Marko" she replied once she had caught her _

_breath. Rose was a cronic clutz and she knew it but falling over in the middle of the road wasn't exactly the smartest thing she'd ever done. "Yeh well you're the clutz" he said as he gave her a _

_cheeky grin and slipped his arm around her. Technically Marko was Rose's brother but that was only because his mom looked after her, Rose never knew her family. She put an arm around his waist _

_as they walked around the boardwalk. It was always so pretty at night in Santa Carla, the boardwalk lit everthing up and it was her favourite place to be. Marko knew that she didn't like his mum _

_much and niether did he, Emma wasn't exactly mum of the year. Rose sighed leaning in to Marko's shoulder he just looked down at her and smiled he knew what she was thinking about. "forget _

_about it Marko, its nothing" she said before he could get a word in._

_"You're sure?" he looked concerned,_

_"I'm fine, and don't you have somewhere to be?" I just wanted to change the subject,_

_"You're right, I'll see you in the morning" he replied as he kissed her forehead and then ran off into the crowd with a big grin plastered on his face. "I'd better" Rose yelled after him. He threw his _

_hand in the air, he'd heard her. Marko had been acting real strange all day, firstly he'd slept for most of it, he usually slept for about half the day from being out all night but not till five in the _

_afternoon. When he was finally up he wore his sunnies around the house and was particularly grumpy and that just wasn't Marko, when the sun was down he was fine again. She wanted to ask him _

_about it but he seemed okay so she didn't push the matter._

_When she got home she fell asleep pretty much straight away, the faster she was asleep the sooner she would see Marko. But when Rose woke the sun was high in the sky and her clock said_

_11:23am, that was odd, usually Marko wakes her up just as the sun comes up. Rose mad her way over to his room to hit him over the head for not waking her up but he wasn't there, she ran_

_downstairs and couldn't find him anywhere. "Marko?...Marko!" now she was panicking, he always woke her up, he always told her where he was going. She saw a note on the bench from Emma._

_"Marko's gone, out to put up posters, meet me at the store." she read aloud to the empty house._

_It had been a week since Marko dissapeared and now the police were telling Rose to give up hope, he was probably dead. Emma had already given up and now Rose wasn't allowed to go out at night,_

_she was only allowed out when the sun was up. Rose wandered up to Marko's room, she spent most of her time there because she just didn't want to let go and she couldn't go out now that it was_

_dark. When she walked in she saw something different, lying on Marko's pillow was a pink rose. "Marko." She thought back to one of her favourite days spent with him._

_They had spent the whole day on the boardwalk together and Rose had gotten pink streaks put into her short tight blonde curls. To commemorate this Marko had bought her a single pink rose, pink_

_for her hair and rose for her name._

_This was Marko's way of telling her that he was ok and this was thier secret, but she knew that she probably wouldn't see him again. She let one last tear fall from her face._

_________________________________________________________________________

"Oy Rose we got customers here so stop wasting my time" Rose's boss wasn't exactly a patient man. "I'm going home Gary, I've been working all day and taking Jens shifts" she replied tiredly. Gary

came around the corner and grabbed her arm roughly almost pulling it out of the socket, "OW, hey that hurts ya know" she almost shouted.

"Oh trust me, thats nothing compared to what I'll do if you don't shut up and do your job, I'm your boss and you'll do as I say is that in any way unclear?" Gary threatened. She mustered up all of

her courage, "No Gary I'm going home" she stuttered out.

"Stupid bitch" he replied as he slapped her across the face, she hit the ground with a thud. "Whatever there are plenty other girls out there, but don't even think anout coming back." Despite the

pain in her shoulder and face Rose felt good, she'd been pushed around by him for too long, an anyways today was the day that she would run away. She was sick of Emma telling her what to do and

being horrible to her because her 'real child' was dead. Rose knew that Marko wasn't dead so she was going to find him, she knew that he would want them to be together just like she did.

"Hmmm" Rose sighed whilst sitting on a railing on the boardwalk, she hadn't really breathed fresh night air in years and she remembered how much she loved being on the boardwalk at this time,

she'd already been around to as many of Marko's favourite places within walking distance of the boardwalk, nothing. "Well I guess I'll have to find a place to stay for the night" she mumbled out loud

whilst looking around her. "Hey kiddo, watcha doin?" a voice said from behind her. No one called her that except...

**Reviews make people happy!! ill update soon**


	4. Avary

**Kay guys this is the final bit of history enjoy and tell me what you think!**

_7 months ago_

_"Avary your talented and all but there are plenty of other interns that I could accept, I need something more from you, I know that you can do better than this." he said with excasperation. Avary _

_was a talented young journalist trying to make it big, she was already on her way by being accepted as the intern for a big magazine. "Well now that you mention it sir, I had this idea for a story.." _

_she said hesitantly whilst brushing some of her crazy coloured hair out of her face. Dying her naturally brown mid length hair an assortment of different colours probably wasn't a good thing for her _

_serious writer image but it suited her. "Go on then spit it out Avary." He said seeming a little impatient. "Well teenagers these days are really into gangs and all that cult stuff right? so I was thinking _

_that I could maybe do a story on that, to you know appeal to our adolescent audience." she held her breath waiting for the answer that she hoped she'd get. "See now that's why I hired you, _

_initiative and originality but I hope you wont get yourself into any dangerous situations," Avary's heart skipped a beat. "Of course not sir, thankyou." Avary hurried out of Mr Jensons office, walked to _

_her car and drove down to the boardwalk humming the whole way. Avary had a bit of an obsession with vampires and before she asked Mr Jenson if she could do the story she did some research of _

_her own with the help of her newfound friend Paul. "Boo",_

_"Ahh" Avary screamed nearly jumping out of her skin, luckily the loud infectious laugh outside of her window told her it was only Paul. She let out a nervous giggle as she climbed out of her car. "Hey _

_babe, didn't mean to scare ya" Paul said with a big grin and a wink, Avary rolled her eyes._

_"I got the green light on the story," she said in an excited tone, changing the subject. Paul with the attention span of a three year old went with it. "Awesome, kay now remember the lead character _

_is gonna be a handsome vampire dude called Paul and..."_

_"It's not a book numnutts, it's a story about the real cults in Santa Carla and anyway your not a vampire, hate to break it to you Paul but your just not cool enough." Paul gave her a pouty look but _

_underneath Avary could see that there was some kind of private joke that he wasn't going to let her in on. He got that look a lot ever since she met him._

_"Come on theres a gang thats meeting not far from here tonight, maybe they're 'real vampires'", he said in a sarcastic tone."Nice, we can get started on the story." Avary said excitedly this story was _

_her big break and she knew it, plus she really liked working with Paul._

_They rode to the meeting place on Paul's motorbike even though she was a little scared of them, she knew how many accidents happened on bikes so she held onto Paul tight. He on the other hand _

_was having the time of his life. But he quietened down when they got there, even Paul knew that spying on gangs like these guys would probably get the two of them killed if they weren't careful._

_After about five minutes of waiting a group of Surf Nazi's turned up and they looked pissed, she glanced at Paul and shuffled towards him a little. They were crouched behind a large tree and there _

_was no way that the gang could see them but still there were two of them and a lot more of those guys. Just then Paul stiffened beside her and she heard a car coming, a big black car pulled up and _

_another gang climbed out, a woman and a group of guys. I gave Paul a wary look, "maybe w..", Paul covered her mouth but it was too late, everyone from the second gang looked straight at them _

_which caused everyone from the first gang to look too. Now Paul looked nervous, she gave him an apologetic look and she knew that he forgave her. They got up to run but before she could even _

_blink the whole second gang were infront of them._

_ "JANE" yelled a booming voice from somewhere in the dark ahead of them. Everyone around Avary seemed to be able to see him but the Surf _

_Nazi's, who were still standing in the clearing, and herself aparrently couldn't. "Ah, care to join us, I believe one of your own brought us a snack ." She said gesturing to Paul and Avary, this is bad _

_Avary thought to herself, wait did she just say snack? "No Jane and I think that you should leave." he replied."o uh uh, we got this fair and square." she sounded pissed and the guys around her _

_were..growling?_

_"Don't make me remind you who's territory this is, now leave all of you." The strange guy seemed to command them, even the Surf Nazi's left. Paul shoved Avary behind him, "What is this Paul?", _

_"hey man,I'll take care of this, I'll meet you at ..home." there seemed to be some underlying meaning to the word 'home'. "You'd better Paul." Avary heard motorbikes and it sounded like whoever it _

_was had left. She stood frozen in place, "Ave are you okay?...Avary!" Paul shook her out of her stupor, "um..yeh I'm fine" he dragged her to his bike and she got on behind him. _

_They were both silent the whole way back to the boardwalk "Paul.. who were those guys.. what's going on?.. Paul! answer me." He just looked at her, "it's nothing.. look Ave I can't see you anymore, _

_I'm sorry." Paul didn't give her a chance to answer, he went to leave but turned around and planted a kiss on her lips, stroking her cheek before getting on his bike and speeding off._

______________________________________________________________________________

Avary had spent the last seven months trying to find Paul with no luck, he really was a hard guy to find. That second gang that appeared the night they went get the story was a pack of vampires,

she just knew it and Paul knew something about it too, he just didn't want to tell her.

There had been rumors of a group of guys living somewhere near Hudsons Bluff and she was going to check it out. It was late aftertoon by the time she got to the point and she wanted to get a good

look around before dark. "Come on, you have to be here damn it, I've looked everywhere else", she said to herself. She saw the entrance to the infamous cave that was on the Bluff, everyone talked

about it but no one ever goes in, maybe... nah who would want to live there. She gave the entrance marked with danger signs a sceptical look. "Well I guess it's worth a shot." She walked through

the broken fence and clambered in through the entrance and saw the most amazing old hotel ruins, which was obviously occupied by someone, she could see what looked like beds higher up in the

cavelike remnants of the hotel and wanted to investigate, but it was getting dark and lately she was exhasted, she spent too much time obsessing over what happened and not enough time sleeping.

Se noticed a couch and wandered over to it, she sat down brushing some old take out containers off of it. "Just five min..." she drifted off to sleep but before she knew it she was nudged awake.

"Ave?"

**I'm gonna need at least 10 reviews before I can update, I just need to check that people r reading and im not writing to myself ;)**


	5. Are You Stalking Me?

**Hey guys i know its been a while but thanx for all the awesome reviews, chapters after this will be from mostly Blaires perspective thats why her perspective is in first person**

_Cassandra POV_

"..David" she said again to herself, he obviously hadn't noticed that she was standing there. It can't be.. I mean it really doesn't look a lot like him anyways she reasoned with herself. But

who could mistake those piercing blue eyes, and she could never forget her love the man that she thought she lost three hundred years ago. She decided to follow this David look-a-like

and the guys he was with before she approached him.

Cassandra flew above the guys so they wouldn't know that she was there, there were no roads out here and they were headed through the mist to the edge of a cliff. "What the hell are

they doing?" she wondered out loud. They stopped right at the edge of the cliff and made their way down, she flew out over the water to see what they were doing. There was a fence

and a lot of danger signs in front of a big hole in the rock face, all four of them went in laughing and jumping. She slowly flew in after them not wanting to alert them that she was there.

The place that they were staying in sure was a find, the remains of an old hotel stood around them. They had made it more homey with an assortment of couches, posters, candles etc.

When she went to get a closer look she was thrown against the wall by a strong hand and was face-to-face with David himself she knew it now, they both changed baring their fangs at

each other as well as the guys below who were growling at her. Why didn't he recognise her?

_David POV_

They'd heard the intruder fly in and David knew that they were hovering in the top of the cave but he told the boys not to attack through the link, he would handle this himself. Without

warning he launched himself at the intruding vampire and the two of them slammed up against the cave wall. He snarled at her bearing his fangs ready to tear her apart she did the same.

Then he stopped releasing his vice grip on her neck, looking at her in astonishment. _"David man what are you doing?" _Paul asked through the link as all the boys just stared up in confusion.

They all started throwing questions at him through the link, this was one of those times when he wished he could turn it off. _"Just shut up, all of you!"_ he commanded, it was silent.

David changed back and looked at the woman in front of him, once she realised that he wasn't going to hurt her she changed back too. They just looked at each other and she brought a

hand up to his face, "Cassandra?" she broke down and tears streamed down her perfect face, he took her into his arms bridal style and dropped to the ground. "I ..thought...you

were...dead" she choked out between sobs, "shh I know, I know but it's over now." If the boys were confused before then they were slaphappy now. He carried her over to the couch and

sat down with her curled up on his lap. _"Go for a hunt without me, I'll explain everything later," _David told the boys, he didn't exactly understand himself.

_Blaire POV_

Still a little dazed after what had just happened, I just watched the familiar looking bike speed past me, staring at where it had been for a while after it had left. It was just too much of a

coincidence for it to be the same guy that saved me all those years ago I thought to myself.

"Huh" I said out loud before dawdling back to my apartment making sure to stay in the light, every time I heard a group of guys laughing or saw them approach her me, I'd jump out of my

skin but I wasn't going to let it bother me otherwise I'd never get over it. It was all just too much. Before I knew it I was standing outside my apartment, I fumbled around with my keys until I

managed to unlock the door to the building and eventually the apartment.

"Damn it, come on," I said to myself as my shaking hands prevented the key from fitting in the lock. I finally heard the click as I got the lock on the door open and quickly got inside and dead

bolted the door, I turned around only to see a dark figure outside the window.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I screamed almost fainting as I dropped my keys, it was then that I realised that I was locked in and whoever it was could just break the window and get to me.

"Blaire" he said, "your safe now, its okay."

_Dwayne POV_

He hoped that those words would get through to her but he knew that it was kind of dumb to stand at her window, he just didn't know how to approach her without totally freaking her out.

It seems he failed.

"What the hell!" she screamed "how the hell do you know my name?" shit someones gonna hear this. Dwayne shifted a little so the street lights showed his face.

"Blaire.." he was going to say more but she stopped screaming so he waited. She crept a little closer and glanced at the blanket in her hand, it had gotten a little ratty over the years but it

still looked the same to him.

"Dwayne?" she questioned in a quiet childlike voice as she dared to come closer.

"Sshh, your safe now" he said using the same words that he used fifteen years ago, she smiled but hesitated before the window, seemingly unsure if she should let him in or not. He just

waited as she thought through every possible other reason as to why there was a guy outside her window. She opened the window.

"Can I come in?" this was met with a single nod, so he climbed in slowly so as not to scare her any more, they both just stood in the darkness before he decided to turn on a light for her,

vampires can see perfectly at night but she was probably struggling.

_Blaire POV_

"uhh..thanks, I mean for earlier that is, you know, not for the light, not that I don't appreciate that too.." Dwayne laughed a little and I had to as well but more out of embarrassment this

was the guy who saved her life fifteen years ago, at the time he looked about twenty and now he looked exactly the same,he should be in his late thirties with like suits and short gelled hair

and all that, not standing here with no shirt covering is gorgeous chest and ripped jeans and long hair.

"umm...I don't know how to say this exactly..Its just that your.."

"Different?" he offered,

"No actually its kind of the opposite, its just that you look.. well exactly the same, I mean not to be rude or anything but shouldn't you be like almost forty or something?" he laughed,

"Something like that, I'll explain it all later, look do you wanna stay with me for a while, you've been through hell and I don't think that you should be alone." He came closer, that same

genuine look of care on his face.

"Umm..thats very kind of your but no thanks I'm fine" I really didn't no what else to say. I watched as he walked over to the entryway desk and knocked a book off of it, I jumped three feet

into the air, he gave me a look.

"Okay maybe I'm not fine." Dwayne held out his hand and I took it gratefully.

We both climbed onto his bike, and we rode through the boardwalk and out into the middle of nowhere shrouded in thick mist.

"Where are we going?" I yelled over the roar of the bike.

"To my place you'll see", he glanced back, "trust me" I guess I really didn't have a choice at this point. Feeling exhausted from the events from earlier I leant my head on Dwayne's back, he

even smelt the same. After a while I could hear waves crashing but couldn't see anything through the thick fog around us and then we came to a sudden stop.

"Woh...oh" I looked down the sheer drop off the edge of a cliff, "wow..um..so what are we doing here?" still feeling a little confused as to why we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Come on, I'll show you." he took my hand and lead me down the rockface to a big fence with warning signs all over it. I gave him a look and he just rolled his eyes.

We climbed inside the cave and after Dwayne helped me down I saw a big old hotel, or the remains of one and it was pretty cool. There were two other people in the room, a bleached

blonde guy and a raven haired girl and suddenly I felt a little awkward, Dwayne never mentioned that he lived with other people.

"David," Dwayne called across the cave, captain peroxide looked up, "this is Blaire." An odd look of understanding came across his face.

_Rose POV_

Rose turned around, "Marko.. oh my god Marko! She lept from her spot on the railing and practically flew into his arms, tears freely flowing.

"So you need a place to stay huh?" he questioned in his trademark Marko way. She nodded into his shoulder, refusing to let go incase this was a dream and if she let go that she would wake

up.

"Rose, Rose, heyyy Rose its okay." She wasn't having that,

"No it is not, where have you been?" She demanded, the comment took him by surprise. Usually Rose was quite a timid person but Marko had left her alone for years with no explanation.

"Uhh.. I'll tell you all about it later," He gave her a smile, "I promise." He pulled out a pink rose and with that Marko pulled her close and kissed her deeply, once they broke apart Rose was at

a loss for words and knowing that he had won for now Marko pulled her onto the back of his bike.

_Marko POV_

Marko had finally been able to hold Rose after four long years and that was enough but not nearly as long as Dwayne..

_"Psst, Marko? dude?"_ jeez here we go Marko thought to himself.

_"Paul you don't need to whisper, I'm the only one who can hear you." _He replied to Paul's dumbass comment mentally rolling his eyes but careful not to alert Rose.

_"Right.. anyways man I need to talk to you... about my girl." _

_"You need to tell David, seriously man." _

_"I know dude, I'll see you back at the cave." _Man Paul really screwed up this time, his thoughts were interrupted by Rose.

"So where is this place of yours." she said sleepily ending the sentence with a yawn. Marko just waited for her to fall asleep, Rose was too tired to complain.

When they got to the cave Marko swiftly got off his bike and caught Rose before she toppled off after him. When he got into the cave he saw that Dwayne was already there with his mate,

who was fast asleep on the bed that she had apparently claimed so he placed Rose down on another.

"Now if only Paul could find _her_." David said out loud both Dwayne and Marko knew what he was talking about and apparently so did the girl next to him which Marko could only guess was

his mate. Both facing away from David, Dwayne and Marko shared a knowing look.

_Paul POV_

Paul tossed aside the remains of his latest meal and looked at the rest, the only downside to feeding alone is the clean up he thought to himself as he dragged each of the bodies and threw

them into the bonfire. He just sat there staring at the fire for what was probably hours trying to work out what he would tell David.

"Look man.. remember..uh..that uh..girl that you told me to...um..kill..coz she knew..too much...ah crap who am I kidding I can't tell him." Paul shouted, he climbed on his bike and made his

way back to the cave.

"Boys, now that everyones back I'd like to introduce Cassandra" David said motioning towards the girl next to him when Paul came into the cave.

"Wassup girl, I'm Paul" he said half heartedly after Marko and Dwayne introduced themselves and then just kept walking to the back of the cave and went to bed all others including

Cassandra weren't far behind.

_Keep running, just keep running he thought to himself. Her hand was in his and she looked terrified as he dragged her through the darkness. Running, running, running, she was too tired to keep up._

_"No come on, don't stop now, not now!" he yelled but it was too late. She was on the ground now sobbing, he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her one last time before. "AHHHHHHHH" _

_she screamed as she was dragged away with such force that he could swear he heard bones crack._

_"What did I tell you Paul?" was all he heard through the darkness once the screaming had finally stopped._

"Noooooooooooo" Paul yelled as he fell from his perch and landed on his ass on the ground below. This woke everyone else up and they all stared down in confusion, if anyone had entered

the cave they would know about it as soon as they woke up even Paul knew that. He changed and hissed up at David still dazed from the nightmare. They were all still confused and came

down from the ceiling but not all the way to the ground they bombarded his head with thoughts and questions, he didn't stop, he couldn't. Knowing what David would do to Avary if he ever

found out that she was still alive. Then he caught a scent of something, he wouldn't really have noticed unless he knew it well, dread poured over him in waves. Not now, not here he

thought to himself as he dashed out of the smaller sleeping cave and changed back as he ran, the sun was still up but only just. He got to the entrance cave and stopped suddenly in the

middle of the room.

There she was, peacefully sleeping in the one place that was most dangerous for her to be. Of course she would have found him eventually, her curious nature was one of the best things

about her, but he had hoped that she had found him after he explained everything to David. Paul walked over to her and nudged her a little to see if she was real or if this was another

dream, she shifted and moaned, shit shit shit. "Ave?" he asked nervously knowing full well that everyone else in the cave was now watching him, especially David. Her head suddenly

whipped around and she just looked at him with her mouth opening and closing over and over again, to be honest she looked kind of like a fish and if he wasn't so afraid of what was going

to happen next he would definitely have been rolling on the floor laughing.

_Avary POV_

She couldn't believe it, she had actually found Paul. Avary just sat there gaping at him before she noticed that there were more people in the room and one of them was glaring directly at

Paul. Then she noticed the look on his face, it was fear and she was pretty sure of who he was afraid of. She stood up slowly with everyone watching her every move and went right up to

Paul and took his hand, he seemed grateful that she went over to him instead of him having to move. Something seemed to have dawned on the guy who was glaring at Paul because the

pissed off expression was replaced by something else and he walked over towards them, in one swift movement Paul had her behind him and was snarling at the other guy squeezing her

hand until she thought it might break.

"Ow" she let out softly but no one seemed to notice. Both guys just stood there looking at eachother almost like they were having a conversation but minus the words. Paul straightened up

and loosened his grip on her throbbing hand and she felt the rush of blood that flooded back into it.

"Everyone, this is Avary" Paul said to the room "Avary, this is David, Marko, Dwayne and Cassandra" he said now to her motioning to each person in the room in turn.

"Oh yeh Blaire and Rose are too lazy to greet you" Paul said giggling a little and pointed to what looked like makeshift beds in around the cave. She was a little confused about what had

happened but it looked like no one was going to mention it so she decided she'd ask Paul later.

**yeh so review coz everybody luvs em and ill update as soon as possible**


	6. First Meeting

**i know its short but i will update soon**

Blaire POV

I woke up to the sound of someone clattering around and was stunned by how bright it was when I opened my eyes so I quickly shut them and pulled the blanked that was draped over me over my

head. When I had regained a reasonable amount of conciousness I climbed out of the rather comfortable bed and pulled the drapes aside to see who was making all the noise.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" asked a petite girl with short blonde curly hair that had pink streaks through it, she looked a couple of years younger than me.

"I only woke up a little while ago myself," she continued as I walked towards her "my name's Rose by the way"

"I'm Blaire" I smiled a little, feeling more awake now, "who do you have to kill to get some food around here" I wondered out loud.

"Thats what I was looking for, it appears that these guys very considerately left beer and half eaten takeout for us.. oh yeah, someone left you a note, don't worry I didn't read it." I took the small

piece of paper from her.

_Blaire, _

_The guys and I had some stuff to take care of with Cassandra, _

_You and Rose should spend the day together, theres a car up on the cliff for you if you wanna go out._

_We'll be back at the cave later tonight._

_Dwayne x_

I felt butterflies in my stomach whilst reading the letter but quickly chased them away, you don't even know the guy I mentally chastised myself. I showed the letter to Rose.

"Okay then, soo what do you want to do?" Rose asked whilst putting her shoes on.

"Well I think we should go back to my apartment first, we can get some money, and you can borrow some of my clothes." I said looking at her slightly dirty and crumpled clothes, she was a runaway

by the looks of it.

"Gee thanks.. is it that obvious?" she said looking a little embarassed.

"Its fine" I said as I pulled on my boots. Beside me I noticed the familiar looking red blanket, so I picked it up and took it with me as we left the cave.

When we got to the top of the cliff there was the car parked there, waiting for us and keys on one of the front tyres, I didn't think that Rose would be able to drive so I hopped into the drivers seat.

When we got to my apartment I gave Rose some of my clothes, she picked out a blue singlet top with a miniskirt and leg warmers. I decided to wear my high waisted skinnies with a tucked in print top

and of course all of my jewellery.

"So how long have you been living in Santa Carla?" Rose asked, we decided to spend our time getting to know eachother.

"Actually, I've only been here for about a week." I replied as we strolled past the shops, I had packed a bag for both me and Rose, I'd decided to stick around with Dwayne, for a while at least.

"What about you?"

"Oh I've been here since Marko's mum adopted me when I was a little kid, a while after Marko dissappeared I decided to run away and find him, so here I am." I didn't know what to say to that, she

was kind of in the same boat as me so I decided to open up to her like she had to me, anyways I liked her.

"Well when I was four years old, a group of people came into my house and killed my parents," I paused for a second as my voice began to shake, I didn't dare to look at Rose, "Dwayne saved my life

that night.. they never found out who did it." Tears began to fall down my face and I buried it in Rose's shoulder.

**kay if i get 20 reviews then i can update again, it might take a while coz i've got a lot going on at the moment**


	7. One Of Us

**kay guys i caved heres the next chappi**

David POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Pauls shout filled the cave. David opened his eyes just in time to see Paul fall flat on the ground and then snarl up at him fully changed. The others

were all awake now and they slowly lowered themselved towards Paul David tried to ask Paul why he was doing this but got no response. Paul then left the smaller cave, Dwayne looked

at David _"should we follow him?" _David didn't respond he just flew after Paul intending to intimidate an answer out of him. Then with his vampire ears he heard the heartbeats of the

humans in the larger cave, but there were three. The other two were Dwayne and Marko's mates but someone else was inside the cave, he stopped just inside of the main cave allowing

for the others to follow. Paul was standing before the owner of the third heatbeat she seemed all to familiar, and then he remembered, the human that Paul had been hanging around

with, that was supposed to be very dead by now.

"Ave?" Paul called out to her and she suddenly turned around to face him, with a look of astonishment on her face. David gave a silent snarl, he would take care of this because Paul was

obviously incapable.

_"Marko, Dwayne when I tell you to, get Paul out of the way."_ Both boys knew what David was planning to do even though it would hurt thier brother.

Before any of the boys could move she suddenly got up and walked over to Paul and took his hand, it suddenly dawned on David.

_"Wait."_ he said to both of the boys behind him. Of course, he should have seen it sooner, this was Paul's mate even though David didn't approve of the way she was brought into the

family, there was no way that he could kill a brother's mate, the pain for all of them would be unimaginable.

David slowly made his way over to Paul careful to change his expresion so that he wasn't intimidating either of them in any way. Paul spun around and pulled the girl behind him and

snarled and David.

_"Back off David!"_ his voice in Davids head was filled with a fury that he didn't know Paul had.

_"Hey calm down Paul," _David soothed _"I'm not going to harm either one of you.. you have my word."_

"Ow." she said but was ignored by both boys.

_"How can I trust you?"_ He was stilled pretty pissed.

_"I could never hurt a brother, Paul, I know that she's your mate..I wont hurt her." _Filling his voice with genuine sincerity whilst looking straight into Paul's eyes he moved towards him, only by

an inch and quickly enough that the human eye would be able to see, but it was enough to tell Paul that he wasn't going to hurt her.

Paul straightened up and slung an arm around the girl and introduced her as Avary. He then made a little quip about the fact that both Rose and Blaire were still asleep and miraculously

they were, looking blissfully unaware of what had just transpired.

Blaire POV

_"Hey little one, where do you think you're going?" She called out to her young daughter._

_"Over here mommy." Blaire gave a cheeky grin and a giggle._

_"Gotcha" her father said as he scooped her up and spun her around._

My dream of one of the only truly happy moments in my life was interrupted by a kiss on my cheek, I opened an eye just enough to see who it was, thinking that I was still dreaming and it

would be one of my parents. As the figure above me came into focus I realised that it was Dwayne so I gave him a sleepy and playful slap for waking me up from my dream and then rolled

over and pulled the blankets up around me willing myself back to sleep. But he was having none of that, just as I was getting comfortable my blankets were pulled off of me and the rush

of the freezing night air covered my bare legs and arms. I wasn't going to give in so I wrapped my arms around my legs and shut my eyes.

"Go away." I said simply planning to collect my blankets when he was gone.

"Fine," he said, he gave that up all to easily so I rolled over and was hit with the scent of food, my stomach gave an involuntary gurgle Dwayne just stood there with a knowing look and

held out my jeans. I decided that for now my need for food was more important than my need for sleep so I snatched my jeans from him and attempted to put them on but I was never

really good at being woken up so I almost fell over. Dwayne put his hands on my waist to steady me and I finally managed to get them on.

Even though I barely knew him it just seemed right for me to be with him, everything that happened in my past just seemed a little further away when he was around it made it easier for

me to enjoy myself and I wasn't about to give that up.

As we made our way over to the rest of the group I saw someone that I didn't recognise, not that I even knew everyone else very well.

"Hey lazy," Paul called over to me,"this is Avary." He said pointing to the girl next to him.

"Hi", I said as I smoothed out my hair self conciously, realising that I had no idea what I looked like and my hair was probably some kind of bird nest arrangement.

"Blaire!" Rose said in a chirpy voice offering some of the pizza that was in the box next to her.

"Yess, foood." I said and dug straight in while she fixed my hair into a braid.

We all ate and talked, Avary came over and sat with Rose and I on the fountain and talked about just about everything including her crazy looking hair which was naturally brown but had

an assortment of different colours all through it. Cassandra however just elegantly perched herself on the edge of Davids chair, which I was pretty sure was a wheel chair. She seemed

really snobbish to be honest and she and David spent the whole night ignoring the rest of us.

The rest of the guys mucked around until David looked at Marko who then got up and went off somewhere behind David and came back with some really old looking bottle, everyone shut

up and were now looking between David and the three of us girls.

David POV

_"Hey man are we gonna do this tonight.. you know.. turn the girls"_ Paul said through the link, seeming eager to have the girls fully into the family.

_"I want them in the family as much as you do, but don't you think its a bit soon?"_ Dwayne said cautiously and he had a point. If they weren't ready and they found out then they may run off

or just choose not to feed which would eventually kill them.

_"I think we should do it tonight, the benefits outweigh the risks and we should do it sooner rather than later."_ David said definitively. The other boys seemed to agree.

_"Marko, go get the bottle." _

Blaire POV

David pulled the top off of the bottle and took a sip of it savouring it with his eyes shut, he seemed to be enjoying it a little too much, Avary apparently thought the same thing because

she let out a muffled giggle from behind her hand and Rose nudged her a little to make her shut up.

"Be one of us girls." Was all David said as he held out the bottle to the group of us, now everyone was looking at us, I looked at Dwayne and he gave me an encouraging look and I felt

like that was all I needed to know. I reached out for the bottle and gave a confident swig, the flavour was like nothing I had ever tasted. Rose gave a little gasp and as soon as the bottle

left my lips it was snatched away by Avary who also took a swig and then held it out to Rose who looked a little nervous. The look on Marko's face almost mirrored it, but surely

enough she took a sip and then all the boys began to dance around as if they were very drunk. Frankly it had all become a blur and I wondered what was in the bottle exactly, but it

was a bit late for second thoughts and the euphoric attitude took me over so I joined in on the fun as Paul turned up his radio so loud that you wouldn't be able to think anyways.

**Sharing is caring so share your opinions by reviewing and ill update asap**


	8. Revelations

**Hi guys I know its been aaaaaages but stay with me**

Blaire POV

I opened my eyes just enough to see if the sun was down enough so that I could get out of bed, when I woke up this morning I felt so awful and standing in the sun only made it worse.

I'd never really gotten this drunk before so I suppose it's just a really bad hangover but as soon as the sun went down I felt better.

"Uugghh", Avary groaned much louder than necessary.

"It's your own fault, you had that stupid drink too." Rose told her in a similarly unoptimistic mood,

"It's all Blaire's fault," Avary called out now sitting up,

"What? How is this my fault." I shouted back, now confused.

"Yeah that's right, if you hadn't of drank it first then Rose and I wouldn't have" she snapped back.

"Oh really, I was lucky that I even got a sip in before you tore the damn bottle away from me."

Rose let out a small giggle and both Avary and I turned to see what was so funny, the whole group was now standing in the cave and both of us were practically nose to nose and now

that we had stopped for a second it all seemed kind of stupid.

"You girls wanna pull out the bikini's and the mud or should I?" Paul smirked barely able to hold down a laugh at his own joke.

"Umm.. yeah", Avary said ignoring the idiotic comment, "sorry bout that, it really wasn't your fault." She said nudging my shoulder, I threw my arm around her shoulders and gave them a

squeeze.

"Well now that that's out of the way, were going to go an get something to eat, you girl's wanna come?" David said after a while.

"Sure, where are we going?" Rose said answering for all of us as we headed to the bikes, stomachs rumbling, I had been starving all day but feeling too awful to get up and get food.

"You'll see." Was the only answer she got as all the boys shared a look, they were a really secretive bunch and I planned on interrogating Dwayne about it later on as I hopped onto the

back of his bike and wrapped my arms around his waist.

The wind whipped through my long hair as we hit top speed and before I knew it, we had arrived at our destination, an old abandond warehouse stood before us I could hear music and

loud jeering. I gave Dwayne a sceptical look

"Is this your holiday house or something?" He smirked but remained silent as we all walked into the decrepit building.

When we went in we saw where the music was coming from, a group of very drunk guys were dancing around listening to it in the middle of the big room.

"Hey boys, can we join." David called out getting the attention of the group,

"Yeeeh.. man comeon. " One of the other guys replied holding out a beer bottle. Marko answered the gesture, "Actually we were thinking a little differently..." All the boys snickered and

the looks on the faces of the drunk guys was strange, Avary and Rose seemed just as confused, but Cassandra didn't. Before any of us could blink the five of them launched themselves at

the drunk guys, they literally flew. The room was filled with screams and blood, it was like out of a horror movie. Rose fainted as she witnessed the scene before the three of us, I scooped

her up and while the boys were distracted we ran out of the warehouse to the bikes. After Dwayne saved me and when I was a little older and could understand I had taken an interest in

bikes, even though I could have one didn't mean I couldn't learn how to ride one. So I put the unconscious Rose on the bike and climbed on behind her, Avary was already on another one

and we sped off, not caring what happened as long as they weren't behind us.

"Maybe we should go back." Avary called over the roar of the bikes.

"WHAT!? Are you nuts!" I called back looking at her for a second to see if she was being serious.

"Well maybe they were just trying to explain, ya know? It was pretty twisted and they could have just told us but still, maybe we should let them explain." she said in a quieter voice.

"Sure, go back, and when they kill you I'll be sure to be at your funeral." I said harshly trying to snap her out of this, she was my friend and I didn't want to lose her.

"I'm sorry, I know that you cared about Paul, we all cared about them but they weren't the guys that we thought they were." I said again.

"No your right, it's just hard to let it go." Then Rose began to stir, her green eyes fluttered open as she looked around us.

"Hey Rose it's just Avary and me, there's no one else here, it's okay we're gonna get you to safety." I tried to soothe her but she wasn't hearing me she just began to panic and at the

speeds we were going at it was bad.

"Rose, stop squirming, please." It was no use and I couldn't stop the bike otherwise they would find us. The bike swerved a little and then I lost all control as we were thrown off, the bike

crushing one of my legs.

Avary POV

We were speeding down the empty road trying to get away from what I desperately wanted to be a part of. Paul was a vampire, I knew it. And they didn't want to kill us, they wanted to

turn us. The other two didn't know but we were already half vampires.

"Maybe we should go back." I yelled out to Blaire.

"WHAT!? Are you nuts!" She practically screamed.

"Well maybe they were just trying to explain, ya know? It was pretty twisted and they could have just told us but still, maybe we should let them explain."

"Sure, go back, and when they kill you I'll be sure to be at your funeral." This conversation was going nowhere.

"I'm sorry, I know that you cared about Paul, we all cared about them but they weren't the guys that we thought they were." Actually Paul was exactly who I thought he was but I couldn't

say it out loud, Blaire and Rose where my friends and I cared about them a lot.

"No your right, it's just hard to let it go."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose waking up, Blaire tried her hardest to calm her down but Rose was so freaked that nothing was going to get through to her. Blaire lost control of

the bike and the two of them were thrown off.

**So .. reviews pls and I'll update when I can!!**


	9. Not Dead

**Thanx for the awesome review from fire storm pixie**

**  
i no its short but I wanted to give you a little more because i had it and i dont no wen i can update again**

Dwayne POV

We were enjoying ourselves so much that we didn't even notice that the girls had gone, feeding does that to a guy. When we were finished I turned around only to see an empty place

where they had been and the sound of two of our bikes speeding off down the road.

"Shit," Paul said,"see guys, I told you that we should have told them first."

"You know what Paul, I don't think it would have made much of a difference." Marko retorted as David and I flew off after the girls with the other two close behind. They hadn't gotten far and

with our vampire speed we caught up to them in under a minute but we weren't fast enough. Blaire was on my bike with Rose infront of her and Avary was on David's bike. Rose was

struggling and almost screaming and before we could reach the bike Blaire lost control, the two of them were flipped off. Rose landed heavily several meters away and I could hear Marko's

pained shouts as he dived for her, but my attention was locked on my love, Blaire, her body pinned under the large bike after it finally stopped. If they were both fully human they would have

been killed.

"Blaire! Blaire!? Come on come on, don't do this." I shouted again and again as I effortlessly threw the bike off of her and cradled her in my arms. I could fix the bike later, right now the only

thing I cared about was the bloodied mess that was the woman I loved. I took off, if Rose and Blaire didn't get blood soon they would die, seeing as they are only half, even of they didn't

want to and even if she hated me for it. We could give them David's blood but giving them human blood would be the most effective and I wasn't taking any chances.

_"Marko, head down to that couple walking down the street there."_ I mentally instructed, locking onto the first humans I saw.

_"But Dwayne.."_

_"We don't have a choice."_ Marko gave a quick nod and we dropped down to the ground. I crouched in the shadows holding the two girls while Marko attacked the couple. He dragged them

over and ripped open the guys throat, putting it up to Blaires lips and then doing the same for Rose with the girl. I could feel them growing stronger already as we were flying back to the

cave. we didn't say anything, we knew that both of the them would probably hate us for what we've done, but the only thing that mattered was they would be alive, or at least not dead.

Blaire POV

"Rose, stop, please." Pain. Blood. Fear...death?

I opened my eyes suddenly and took in my eerily familiar surroundings, a dark room, not one that I had seen before but it was lit with candles and was definatley cave looking with only a

large bed in the middle of it.

"Not dead." I said out loud as I remembered what had happened I quickly looked myself over and realised that there was nothing, not even a scratch, something was different, I felt

different.

"What the hell?" Something stirred beside me and I causiously looked down.

"Rose, oh my god, I can't believe I didn't see you." I pulled the blankets off of her to survey the damage but like me she had no injuries, she quickly became more aware of what was going

on around her and fear came to her eyes.

"What's happening to us?"

**reviews are love so pls review!**


	10. Explanations

**Okay so my chapters are short and yes it has been a while but I am doing everything I can to rectify this situation.**

**I Don't own the Lost Boys blah blah..**

Blaire POV

Rose and I slowly walked from our smaller room into the dark corridor that lead to the main cave hand in hand praying that the guys weren't there, something was different, we could both

feel it. I could smell every smell and hear more than I had ever noticed before, I could also hear these odd pumping sounds, lots of them in the background, almost like a heartbeat, but

they sounded far away so I could ignore it.

"Blaire", Rose whispered,"My throat hurts so much, it's like it's on fire." I squeezed her hand and gave her a weak smile, I had been feeling this too but she didn't need to hear my

problems right now.

_"Blaire."_ I jumped and put Rose behind me but she didn't seem to have noticed Dwayne calling my name.

"Are you okay?" she asked suddenly worried. I laughed nervously.

"I guess I'm just a little jumpy that's all." I tried to reassure her giving a weak smile. She could see right through my facade of being fine and we both knew it.

Both our heads turned suddenly at the sound of footsteps approaching. Rose began to have a silent panic attack as I looked around for a place to hide but found nowhere, so I turned to

face whoever was coming and a low growl escaped my lips. Rose gave me a strange look,

"Did I just growl?" I thought to myself not knowing where it came from. As the footsteps got closer Rose tried to make herself smaller until we heard a voice, "Rose? Blaire? It's me Avary."

My heart skipped a beat. "Oh my god! You're okay!" Rose almost shouted.

"Wait, you shouldn't be here, they'll kill you!" I said suddenly panicking. I dived out of the shadows to grab her wrist and pull her back towards me but she stood firm. " Avary what's

wrong?" I asked, confused as to why she didn't seem afraid. Infact she looked.. guilty?

"What is it?" I said trying to pull her back into the safety of the shadows, but I couldn't at all. "Avary come on please" Rose whispered in a panicked tone.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." she said quietly but her face never changed.

"What is there to be sorry about come on let's go!" I almost yelled in frustration, I couldn't understand why she wouldn't leave. "I have to tell you something." she paused and her eyes

shifted to something in the distance. "Umm.. You are.. well we, all of us are.." she trailed of trying to find the words but I really wanted to leave and both Rose and I were getting

impatient. "Just say it already!" Feeling bad for yelling I backpedalled, "Please. Whatever it is its okay."

"..Well..we are all vampires..well half vam.."

"WHAT!" Rose screamed before collapsing behind me.

"You think that's funny?" I said with venom in my voice, how could she say something like that after what we just saw. "Blaire its true, don't you remember anything from the past few

days?"

Wait, it has been that long I didn't understand what she was trying to say now. "Days?" I said a little quieter than what I had last said. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Uh.. We were on the bikes trying to get away and then.. Rose was.. freaked and we.. crashed." Avary's eyes dropped as I was gripped with horror, we crashed. The both of us should be

dead and yet there isn't a scratch on either of us. Remembering that Rose had fainted again I turned around to comfort her, but she was gone, thinking that she had retreated back to the

safety of the room we woke in I ran to get her but when I arrived there she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I heard someone approach me from behind.

"WHAT HAVE Y.." A hand covered my mouth and a strong arm wrapped around my waist holding me tight, and then we took off and by took of I mean we were flying, literally. I struggled

as much as I could but it was no use, it took a moment for me to realise that the arms restraining me were Dwayne's.

We landed in a dark clearing in the forest and somewhat harshly as Dwayne hit the ground with both feet and a loud thud. I was hyperventilating at this point and all I wanted to do was

curl up in a ball and at the same time I wanted to run as fast as I could to get away from him.

My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to explode, so I did the one thing I could think of. I screamed, long and hard until I ran out of air. I could feel his eyes on me, curious and

dark. There was silence between us, I should have run or yelled or done something but I didn't.

Then he moved from the shadows of the trees that surrounded us and didn't stop until our faces practically met, despite the differences between our height.

"Do you love me?" he said with a harsh tone, almost demanding as if it was less like a question and more like a command.

"But vampires can't love, I mean they are evil, they can't feel emotions, can they?" I said all at once, my thoughts spilling out altogether, I didn't have the patience to filter what I was

saying.

"They can actually," he said suddenly very quietly as he turned away and walked slowly towards the edge of the cliff, I could still hear him over the crashing waves, being part vampire

wasn't all bad.

"We can feel all kinds of emotions but we can only feel true love for one, I can only feel true love for one. You. I knew it from the first moment I saw you all those years ago." I was

stunned, I couldn't move or think I just stood there staring at him, but as he turned to face me once more I turned away.

_"This is wrong." _I thought to myself. _"But then, I am part vampire too so what have I got to lose… No, I shouldn't exist. This is ju.." _He grabbed my arm roughly dragging me from my thoughts

and pulled me to face him but instead of anger I saw pain, I quickly brushed it off not wanting to show the weakness I felt towards him. "Do you love me?" He croaked out, his eyes staring

intently into mine before continuing, "If you don't then you can leave and do whatever you want with your life and I will leave you alone, but if there is the slightest chance..." His voice

broke off and yet his gaze never wandered as if to analyse any sign of wavering. _Do you love me? _The question seemed simple enough, but he wasn't talking about head over heels puppy

love, the kind of love he meant was the Romeo and Juliet kind, soul mates. I had to be honest with myself I'd never really thought about it that way but the truth was.. "Yes." With that

moment all my emotions just spilled out as if they had bubbled to the surface and I couldn't hold them anymore so I threw myself at him, something I wanted to do for so long and sobbed,

I haven't cried in years because it never did anything but I couldn't hold it in anymore, he just held me tightly to him. When my tears finally ran dry I pulled away and looked at him, I could

clearly see the tears that streaked his face even in the darkness, I reached a cold hand up to wipe them away and then I just held his face and looked at him, memorising every line. He

just looked back with his hands wrapped tightly around my waist as if to stop me from running away.

"I'm not going anywhere. I would throw it all away just to spend an eternity with you." I said just before our lips met.

**Please review, it really does help. Any ideas or comment are welcome :) just dont be mean to me if you dont like dont read**


	11. The Final Choice?

**I just want to thank lordofthebreakdance and SunlitMercy for their reviews. I half wrote the chapter before I got your reviews so my next chapter will be dedicated to SunlitMercy :) **

In that moment I was free. All I could do not to giggle like a five year old was to pull myself into his arm chest, he obliged by wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

"I could stay like this forever" I whispered looking up at him, he bowed his head so that our noses touched gently, I could feel his cold breath on my face as he went to say something but  
before he could get the words out we were crash tackled by what felt like a freight train.

Had I still been completely human I imagine that I would have been so winded my head would be spinning, instead I just stood up like it was nothing. I could hear what sounded like

strangled sobs and someone trying to say something, my keen eyes searched the darkness until I found the culprit. As Dwayne pulled him to his feet Marko's long curls were dragged from

his face, they just looked at eachother while he sobbed and clinged to Dwayne's jacket like a small child, it was as if they were having a conversation without words.

"Umm…." I said out loud whilst trying to assert myself into the conversation. Dwayne's eyes flicked over to me for a second and then loud sobs and howls filled my head. I threw my hands  
over my ears but the sound wasn't coming from outside it felt like my head was going to explode and I looked over at Dwayne.

"_Sorry about this Blaire, but you need to hear this." _Came Dwayne's voice over the sobs and unintelligible babbling even though he was still looking directly at Marko. This was going to take  
some getting used to.

"_Come on man pull it together man, what happened?"_ He said, now to Marko.

"_S-sh-she wa-w-wants t-t-t-t-to…."_ Marko's stuttered thoughts came across in short bursts between his cries, it was almost pathetic and yet Dwayne seemed so concerned. _"Ki-k-k-k-ki-k…_

_sh-she.. hh-her-s-…"_ He continued. My patience was wearing thin, was this some kind of a joke or did he seriously act like this. I am not one to bitch but when a grown man, a vampire, is

standing before you blubbering like a child, barely able to even stand on his own was just sad.

"_Spit it out already!" _I thought and then immediately covered my mouth, not that it helped. Dwayne shot me a look. I knew I had stepped out of line and I swear he growled at me.

"SHE WANTS TO KILL HERSELF." He finally yelled out into the silent night air. My blood ran cold. Dwayne and I shared a look as Marko squirmed out of his grip and fell to the ground tears  
rolling down his face and glinting in the dim light as they hit the ground.

"Rose.."

…..

Blaire POV

My heart was beating faster than I thought humanly possible as we flew above the trees towards the cave. Somehow Marko was managing to fly on his own while Dwayne carried me,

though he kept an eye on him the whole time.

"I don't get it" I said outloud, more to myself than to Dwayne,

But understanding what I meant Dwayne answered, "When a vampires mate is born they can feel it, they just know, even if they don't know who it is. That link stays with them forever, when either one feels any kind of pain, event the emotional kind, the other can feel it too." He trailed off, I studied his face, he seemed distant as if he was somewhere else in his mind and then I understood. He knew because he had felt it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that I was hurting you at the time." I said quietly, leaning into his hair.

This brought him back to the present and he gave me a quick reassuring look before switching his gaze back to Marko,

"Don't worry about it." He said, I knew that this was something we would have to talk about later.

Marko suddenly drifted towards the ground and Dwayne dropped several feet, which felt just as bad as a dip in a roller coaster, to push him back up again. The sudden movement brought me back to the present.

I suppose that flying this high, well flying at all, would usually have bothered me but all I could think about was poor Rose. I knew that if I

had taken the news badly then she would be an absolute mess. I could suddenly hear voices over the howling wind that whistled past my ears and I looked to see what was going on.

The scene below slowly came into view, Rose was standing near to the edge of the cliff screaming at the others and yet keeping her distance. Paul shifted towards her to speak but she

quickly backed away and stood precariously close to the edge.

We landed further back in the darkness so as not to scare her, Dwayne had to almost tackle Marko to make sure that he stayed away.

"Stay away from me!" Rose shouted over the overwhelming sounds of the ocean and wind that surrounded us all as we came into view. She obviously aimed the comment at Marko.

She was now standing at the top of the cliff on Hudsons Bluff, we all stood around her, no one daring to go any closer. It was true that any one of the boys could easily grab her before

she fell but we all knew that this was a decision that she had to make herself.

"Rose… Please… Ju-"

"Just stop!" she screamed, interrupting my pleas. At that moment she quickly whipped out a sharpened piece of wood that she had somehow managed to find in the cave, probably for

protection originally. She held it to her chest.

"Leave. Now." She said as tears began to once again roll down her once rosy pink cheeks. My nose twitched as I could smell her blood, as I looked closer I noticed that she was pressing

the stake into herself now, not hard enough to kill but enough that even if we tried to stop her she would be able to end her existence before anyone took a step.

I heard Marko whimper, what I had originally perceived as weakness was instead a bond so deep that if she died he would most likely just drop dead on the spot with grief. What she felt

as emotional pain, he was feeling as physical pain. They were a part of eachother as Dwayne had explained to me on our way back to the cave.

I watched as the blood slowly oozed out of the small hole she was making in her chest as she pushed the stake in further. Then her eyes focused on something behind me.. Marko, and his

eyes on her. "Get out of my head!" she screamed, she wasn't used to the link. To be honest I wasn't either.

All six of us looked on curiously as they must have been talking through the link.

Rose began to break down, shaking her head as if whatever he was saying would just fly out her ears if she shook hard enough. Then her head briefly cocked up to look at us all before

she threw herself off the cliff.

…

Marko POV

"_Rose please, I love you. Isn't that enough?"_ I said to her as I locked her under my gaze so that she couldn't ignore me.

"Get out of my head!" Her words cut through me like the stake cutting through her. I could see and smell the blood, I knew how much it was hurting her and it was killing me. All her pain

and suffering ran over me like waves, my skin was burning and I could feel the pain even in my bones. It's really not a feeling you can describe.

I looked out to the wind to try and find an answer, a word that would make everything better, she needed to understand what she meant to me. But it is all too late, my chances died

when she almost did, what we did to them was wrong.

I was brought back from my thoughts by the voices of my brothers, I had been pushing them away but I didn't have the strength anymore. I realised that all eyes were on me and her.

Everything depended on this moment.

"_C'mon kiddo, please"_ I begged finally able to string cohesive thoughts together.

"_No. This is wrong, what we are is wrong. How could you do this to me?"_ More pain. She didn't understand what this kind of love meant for a vampire. Rose was always fragile and she never

could take desertion, she had no parents or family and then I left her with my bitch of a mother.. all alone..

"_You would have died." _I yelled_, "Rose, I love you. I will always love you. I promise you this will all get better, just please.."_ I trailed off as she shook her head. I could hear her mental

mutterings as she tried to forget about everything. To forget about me.

"I'll die without you." I said out loud quiet enough that no one else would hear, and then she was gone.

I couldn't move I just stared at the place where she stood only seconds ago as all the others rushed to the edge. It was all happening in slow motion, Dwayne, Paul, David and Cassandra

plunged down the cliff after her, Blaire and Avary screamed and ran to the edge. They kept looking back at me and yelling but I couldn't hear. I just waited for the blackness that was to

come with her death, that hollow empty hole that would rip open my chest and swallow me.

If only I hadn't left her that night we would still be together.

"My Rose."


	12. Announcement

Okay so after a very long time of no writing, I am back to finish my story! and to also edit all of my old chapters so in the next couple days/weeks there should be some new stuff for you to read.

Thankyou to all my loyal readers.


End file.
